


Le Pont

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 阿尔科莱会战第一天晚上，波拿巴将军做了噩梦
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Géraud Duroc
Kudos: 12





	Le Pont

“您当年本不该输给法国佬，保利先生，新桥（Ponte Nuovu）本身是绝佳防御阵地。”

身着蓝白色军服的青年军官懒洋洋地倚着一座古旧石桥，双臂搭在栏上，身体微向前倾。脚下河流奔涌，四面山青谷绿，一桥横亘青蓝色块之间，不时有农夫赶车上桥，碾过鹅卵石路面。

“您质疑我的战术？”说话人是军官身后身着黑色长外套的中年男子。

“据我所知，您把军队四散布置在对岸河谷，却只留这座桥作为退路，”军官解释道，“保利先生，您的战线铺得太长，导致各处兵力薄弱，不能集中力量抵御法国佬。您预留的退路又太窄，十分考验军队素质和指挥官能力，撤退时稍有不慎就会全军溃败。”

“波拿巴先生的意思是我作为指挥官失职？”保利面露愠色。

“您误会了，我知道当日实际指挥官是萨利切蒂。再者，我只是对历史事件发表看法，”波拿巴直起身子，耸耸肩，“作为一腔热忱的科西嘉爱国者，我认真研究过我们的历史，自然也会研究这场重要的新桥会战。”

保利冷笑一声，右手暗暗握拳。

“那您不妨说说，当年这场战斗应该怎么打？”

“我们的军队应当加固桥头堡，据桥而守。如果我是萨利切蒂，我会在此安置两门加农炮，和一个步兵营。”波拿巴指向桥头，想象自己正挥舞一道马鞭指点江山，“然后我会另派分队从下游找浅滩渡河，趁敌军苦攻桥头堡之际对其侧翼包抄。”

“您说的倒轻巧，”保利摇头，“波拿巴先生，您并没有实际参与当时的战斗，您根本不了解……”

“您忽视了新桥重要性，只是安排了普鲁士雇佣兵把守它，”波拿巴压根不在意保利的难堪脸色，自顾自地说下去，“结果萨利切蒂被沃伯爵逼得撤退时，这帮墙头草立刻见风使舵，冲我的同胞们开火，您苦心经营的科西嘉共和国也就此毁于一旦。”

“够了！您不过是仗着 **您父亲的关系** 在法国念了点书，除了日常驻防几乎没有资历。”保利提高了声调，“不必多说，就算您这次竞选国民自卫军中校成功，我也不会把军队交给只会纸上谈兵的年轻人。”

“您至少该给我个机会，让我证明自己的能力。”

“据我所知您并没有多少实战经验。”

“我有！”波拿巴争辩道，“以桥为据点的攻坚战我不是没打过，我在洛迪和阿尔科莱时……”

炮弹炸裂，灰烟腾空，混杂河堤黄泥的蒸腾气浪差点连他也掀飞，一只血肉模糊的胳膊和一块削烂的脸皮黏在一起落入河中。阿尔朋河堤道上早已乱作一团，掷弹兵们顾不得保持纵队队形，争相躲进桥下沟渠，在奥军的连天炮火中寻找庇护。奥热罗擎起一面军旗，高喊共和国万岁；参谋长贝尔蒂埃试图把他拽到一边，建议他等苏莱找到渡河点；拉纳骑着马匆匆赶到，腿上新打的绷带被开裂的伤口染红；刚任命的三名副官围在他身边，警惕地看着对岸，他身后则是贝西埃的警卫骑兵中队。

“他们是在给洛迪的胜利蒙羞。”苏乌科夫斯基愤愤不平地说。

“对岸是阿尔文齐的主力，和洛迪的后卫没有可比性。”马尔蒙提醒道。

“让奥热罗继续发动支援性攻击，给苏莱争取时间，”贝尔蒂埃伸出手，似乎是想拽住波拿巴的袖子，但他的动作停在半途中，“现在炮火太密集，找个掩体暂避一下吧。”

“亲爱的贝尔蒂埃，你也看到了，连奥热罗都使唤不动那帮混球，只能我亲自来了。”

“总司令，这样做太危险了，”穆龙劝道，“您不应该在这里，您先后退……”

“别瞧不起我，穆龙，我在洛迪时还能当炮兵呢，”波拿巴刷地掣出马刀，“阿尔科莱桥也不比洛迪桥长！”

“司令官不应该冒险，我建议还是……”

波拿巴粗鲁地推开贝尔蒂埃，一个箭步冲到一名正犹豫要不要后退的军旗手身边，一把拽走对方手里的旗帜。

“掷弹兵们！”波拿巴一手握着马刀，一手高举军旗，“你们的表现令我失望，简直愧对洛迪的勇者之名，如果你们不愿在自己的团旗上绣上懦夫一词，就跟着共和国的军旗冲锋吧！”

对岸的大炮连续轰鸣，如惊涛拍岸无止息。意大利军团总司令踏过一地弹痕的堤道，奔向对岸黑洞洞的炮口，参谋部和副官们只得紧随其后。

“简直是乱来，”马尔蒙嘟哝道，“也根本没人跟上来啊。”

_的确是乱来，但我还有别的选择吗？_ __

_也许勇敢的奥热罗、无畏的马塞纳、勤恳的贝尔蒂埃和我大限将至，那军团的勇士们该怎么办呢？_ __

一阵烈风呼啸，一发炮弹从他耳边咆哮而过，一声触地巨响，一捧温热的液体飞溅到他脸上，但他顾不上查看这是哪个中尉的血还是哪个参谋官的脑浆。什么人卧倒在地，大喊司令官快回来。什么人跳进湍急的河流躲避枪弹，却顷刻间被卷走。野风肆虐，战马嘶鸣，军乐破碎，激流怒号，而一切动静又湮灭于炮响一瞬。

这才是战争，运气稍差就会变成伤亡报告里的数字。

“将军小心！”

穆龙焦急地大喊，他冲上来挡在波拿巴身前。

“轮不到您……”

噼里啪啦的枪响打断了他的咒骂。对岸升起一轮齐射后的硝烟，穆龙身子一歪栽进河里，他试图拉住对方，但连块衣角都没抓住。

“先后退吧，将军，”另一名副官迪罗克提高声音，试图让音量盖过四周的喧嚣，“掷弹兵们还是不敢跟上您。”

_虽然我不甘心，但他说的是对的。_ __

“暂时撤退。”波拿巴回头看了眼空荡荡的身后，无奈地下令。

_只是区区一座桥，就要拦住我前进的步伐吗？_ __

“撤呀，快撤！还等什么！”眼见总司令本人都撤退了，堤道上原本犹豫不决的掷弹兵更是乱作一团，争先恐后逃离此地。纵队彻底没了阵型，只剩下挤作一团你推我搡的人流，为奥军提供了更理想的靶子。敌人自然不会错失良机，一声炮响后，又是几人倒在血泊中，剩下的人顾不得许多，踩着战友或完整或残缺的尸体拼命逃生。

_桥，那该死的桥！_ __

波拿巴咬牙切齿地瞪着阿尔科莱桥。

明明只有200步的长度，明明只要冲过它就可以在阿尔文齐的心口打入一枚楔子，为何他就是不能复制洛迪桥的胜利？

_桥，那该死的桥！_ __

眼下不是抱怨的时候，他需要想点别的法子解决这座桥。

不得不承认阿尔文齐是比武姆泽和博利厄更麻烦的对手，但绝不能输给他，绝不能……

“将军！”

波拿巴听到了幸存的参谋官和副官们的惊呼，但为时已晚，急于逃窜的士兵撞得他一个趔趄，跌下堤道旁的水沟。他不会游泳，只能胡乱扑腾，压根无力阻止身体的下沉。他试图呼救，结果只是更多的河水倒灌进气管和肺部。

_我要死了。_ __

河水迅速没过他的脑袋。毫无疑问他会淹死，那还真是 _相当难看_ 的死法。

_我就这么死了？_ __

作为将军的职业生涯也好，和约瑟芬的爱情也好，法兰西共和国的未来也好，一切才刚开始， _但我就要死了_ 。

“您只是个不知天高地厚的年轻人，您根本不懂战术。”

保利冷漠地看着他慢慢沉入河底。

“将军，将军！”

什么人在用力推他，波拿巴倏地睁开眼睛，赶忙坐直身体。办公桌上摊开的文件才翻到第二页，蜡烛也只烧了一小截，但他背后已是一身冷汗。

“您没事吧，将军？”迪罗克关切地问。

“我在看报告时睡着了？”波拿巴自嘲道，“那还真是丢脸。”

“您太累了，需要休息。”

生理意义上说，他的确应该感到累。 _今天发生了太多事。_

“我感谢您的好意，但您发现我睡着了就该叫醒我。”波拿巴的语气略带责备。他发现身上多了一件大衣，想必是他睡着时迪罗克给披上的。

“是我的错，下次我会及时提醒您。”迪罗克歉疚地说。

“不，这个责任在我，是我没提前交代您应该如何处理这种情况，”波拿巴揉揉太阳穴，驱除残存的睡意，“我要咖啡。”

“稍等。”

迪罗克打开桌上一角的公文包，摸出一个瓷杯。

“您也来一杯吧，”波拿巴温和地说，“辛苦了一天，您也该歇会儿。”

“多谢将军。”

波拿巴目送迪罗克消失在门口，又心不在焉地看了两眼报告。

_穆龙死了，苏乌科夫斯基还在医院，这个幸运的家伙现在有的忙了。_ __

过了一会儿，迪罗克端着两杯咖啡回来了。

“我刚才有说梦话吗？” 波拿巴接过杯子，示意迪罗克在他旁边入座。

“您在喊冲锋，我想您是梦到白天的事了，就叫醒了您。”

“就这些？您听到什么就说什么，不用顾忌。”

迪罗克顿了片刻，不过他的表情没有波动。

“……您喊了穆龙的名字。”

波拿巴的汤勺在杯中胡搞一气，硬是搅出一个漩涡。

“穆龙的尸体有消息了吗？”

“还是没有报告。”

“我很遗憾，您的同学是一名优秀的军官，我非常喜欢他。”

“我同样感到遗憾，但战争中发生这种事也在所难免。”

“等拿下阿尔科莱桥后，我再派中队去下游找，也许他被冲下去了。”

“希望如此。”

波拿巴注意到迪罗克的眼眶有点发红，他决定当没看见。

“我会想法子解决那该死的桥，今天牺牲的勇士们不会白死。”

“他们是为共和国而献身，这是光荣的死亡。”

“我会为穆龙的父亲争取一笔年金，光荣的死亡也该配上物质补偿。”

“我替穆龙家人感谢您的心意，他泉下有知也会高兴的。”

_迪罗克的回答总是最能取悦人的标准答案，我本该料到的。_ __

“说实话，迪罗克公民，”波拿巴停止搅咖啡，露出疲惫的笑容，“今天在桥上时，您害怕吗？”

“害怕或不害怕，对我并没有什么意义，”迪罗克平静地回答，“您都身先士卒了，我自然会追随您的脚步。”

“您不嫌我鲁莽？除了你们几个也没人跟着我。”

“作为指挥官，您今天是冒进了，现在的军团承受不起失去您的风险。但在当时的局面下，您鼓舞士气的初衷是好的，如果连您的舍死冲锋也无法激起士兵的斗志，那其他将军就更不可能了。”

“是啊，连奥热罗都不能。”波拿巴轻声叹气。他的后背靠着椅子背垫，脑袋往后一仰，双目凝视天花板上的阴影，“洛迪只是场没什么大不了的小战斗，几个高级军官招呼一下就能冲垮敌人，以后不会再像洛迪那样简单了。”

“形势有了变化，但我还是一如既往地相信着将军，”迪罗克安抚道，“军团的挫折只是暂时的，我们一定会、也必定能解决阿尔文齐。”

“那当然，我们怎么能输给他？”

波拿巴再度坐直，他喝了一大口咖啡，随手从本子上扯下一张白纸，粗鲁地揉捏成团。

很安静，他几乎只能听见纸张惨遭蹂躏的声音。

迪罗克把喝了一小半的咖啡放在桌上，然后起身。

“若是将军没有别的事，请容我告退，”他礼貌地说，“我还要……”

“等等！”

等波拿巴反应过来时，他已攥住迪罗克的手腕。

 _我不知道为什么要这样做。_ 这突然的举动也吓了波拿巴自己一跳，但他并未松手，稍稍游移的眼神也立刻恢复平日的神采。 _这是我的大脑临场判断后做出的合理举动，速度快到出乎我自己意料而已。今天发生了太多事，以至于这种事不算什么。_ __

迪罗克愣了片刻，但那万年不变的冷静表情也马上回到了他脸上。 _这倒是令人失望。_ __

“将军还有别的需要吗？”

“的确有一点，”波拿巴思索片刻，迅速找到恰当的措辞，“也不算是需要，是我的私人请求。”

“可惜现在天晚了，”迪罗克用公事公办的口吻回答，“这附近没有贵族女士们，我恐怕连随军妇女也睡了。”

“不需要那么麻烦，您可以用更简单一点的方法。”

“将军的意思是？”

波拿巴的另一只手习惯性地抚摸着迪罗克的耳垂，轻轻地揪了两下。

“只要将军您觉得可行。”迪罗克点头以示会意。

迪罗克平躺在总司令部的折叠行军床上，一旁的椅子上摆着他匆匆叠好的两套军服。这没什么好奇怪的，他是尽职的副官，有义务满足上司的要求，这种事就像他替总司令摘选信件、传达文告一样平常。

波拿巴俯身在迪罗克上方， _像桥梁俯瞰河流_ 。他的脸贴得过近，昏暗的蜡烛光线给那原本就不太健康的脸色平添一层蜡黄。两人的十指亦交缠相扣。 _总司令的手指像女人的一样柔美，可惜他太急躁了，他本可以用这手指仔细爱抚我的身体，带给我不一样的快感。_ 迪罗克温柔地注视波拿巴，用眼神鼓励他继续。 _但我不用发表意见，只需取悦他。_

意大利军团总司令神色复杂地凝视自己的副官，似乎正在盘算什么。紧接着，他像是本想在营房磨磨蹭蹭却被士官一脚揣上前线的新兵，丢开脑海中或有的一切筹算，低头亲吻迪罗克的嘴唇。这个吻草率又挑衅，像极了军团兵痞们不讲章法的凌厉攻势。 _但并不是说这个吻就很差劲。_ 波拿巴用力吮吸迪罗克温润的双唇，品尝他的味道。 _我若是女人，怕是得跟着约瑟芬在风月场多多磨炼吻技，但我想他不介意。_ 果不其然，迪罗克果动伸出舌头，迅速缠上他的并绞紧。 _好家伙，我原本没打算舌吻。_ 交缠的舌头像是戈迪乌斯绳结，又像是两条欲置对方于窒息的蟒蛇。脱得还剩衬衣的躯体紧紧相贴，情欲的红潮漫过全身，平纹细布的衬衣亦被汗水浸湿。波拿巴的欲望迅速充血，热切地摩擦着迪罗克的大腿内侧。他松开对方的唇，转而进攻耳垂，先是绕着耳廓勾勒一圈，接着专心舔舐已经发红的耳垂。迪罗克轻声喘息，他的阴茎也很快抬头，戳着波拿巴的小腹。 _看来我的手法并不差。_ 波拿巴恶作剧似的用牙齿轻刮耳垂处的嫩肉，满足地听到迪罗克倒吸一口凉气。

他松开与迪罗克交握的手指，跨坐在对方身上。他往手指上吐了些唾液，便试探着侵入未经开发的甬道。 _还不是冲锋的时机，应当谨慎地用正常步速推进。_ 迪罗克随着他的动作弓起后背，温热的后穴紧紧挟裹他的手指，邀请他深入。他欣然收下请柬，不紧不慢地抽插手指，顶撞内壁肌肉。迪罗克随着他的动作配合地呻吟， _即使这种时候他也不忘取悦我_ 。成就感驱使他加快律动速度，而对方的呻吟也越来越大声。老实说这种动静可能会被听到。 _就算有人听到又如何。_ __

“啊，将军……”

“为什么不叫名字？”

迪罗克只是喘气，并未回应。也不知道他是真没听到还是装没听到。情欲如刺刀扎穿他的心脏，又如炮轰震慑他的神经。他的手指死死抠着床单，双腿从足尖开始绷紧。波拿巴舔了下有些发干的嘴唇，乘胜追击。他的手指用力碾过性腺，反复搅动穴肉，直到迪罗克的阳物渗出前液才退出来。总司令欣赏着副官被自己弄乱的狼狈模样。 _我没想到这番景象能让人如此愉悦。_ 迪罗克大口喘着粗气，他的卷发蓬乱地摊开在枕头上，那原本沉静如海的双眸燃起情欲的野火，焰心倒映总司令的身影，嘴唇上的鲜红血迹则是方才的侵略行径的证据。似乎是为了道歉，波拿巴的食指和中指贴上了迪罗克的唇，而后者毫不客气地含住他的手指，进一步舔舐挑逗。

_真是有趣，我们明明是第一次上床，配合却如此默契。_ __

他拉起迪罗克的两条腿架在肩膀上，勃起的性器旋即侵入后穴，一下子填满狭窄的甬道。每一寸褶皱都热情亲吻柔嫩的穴肉，情欲的灼热几乎烧断他的神经。让阿尔科莱桥见鬼去吧！今晚他不需要思考。

“唔……”

或许是刚才的润滑准备还不够充分，迪罗克竟皱起了眉头。 _但在战场上，究竟有什么是准备好的呢？_ 旧王朝对法宣战时有允许共和国准备过什么吗？督政府把意大利烂摊子扔给他时有给他准备过什么吗？他擎着军旗冲向桥头时有准备过什么吗？就算做了万全准备，谁又能保证自己的准备一定能派上用场呢？

话虽如此，波拿巴还是耐心地问迪罗克是否需要缓一缓，得到的回答也是意料之中的“不必”。

“你确定不用？”

“只要将军你觉得可行。”

“我已经给过你机会提意见了，热罗你一会儿痛可不许怨我。”

波拿巴笑道，他甚至忘了夸一下迪罗克终于知道用“你”称呼他了。

几次小幅律动后， _应该用冲锋步法直取战略要地了。_ 波拿巴抓着迪罗克的肩膀，用力前倾身体，加速下身的进攻，向着更深处挺进。肉体撞击的钝响，迪罗克的高声呻吟，行军床吱吱呀呀的抗议，混杂成一曲奇妙的交响乐。 _一定会被听到，但管他呢，我不在乎。_ 迪罗克身体半折，双腿几乎被压在胸口， _但他似乎比我还高兴。_ 迪罗克忽然双手搂住他的脖子，用力把他拉得更近，他甚至能看见对方睫毛上的细汗。

他们的心脏隔着胸腔贴紧，以同样的节奏跳动。世界飞速远去，时间奔流不息，只有他们被留在此时此地，永远凝固于这一小片时空之中。

这样就好， _副官就该和将军永远在一起，除非死神的镰刀斩断命运的结。_ __

也许他会死，也许热罗会死，也许意大利军团能冲过死亡之桥，也许阿尔文齐会让桥别走，也许穆龙会奇迹般地回来。但那都是明天的事，暂时他可以不考虑它们。

昨天的事更应该抛开，比如他倚靠在新桥上时的车轮轧轧，比如穆龙挡在他身前时耳畔的烈风萧萧，比如洛迪胜利的晚上他兴奋地哼唱的《新桥（Le Pont Neuf）》小调。他必须忘了它们，因为今天的他只能前进，正如他只能擎着军旗踏上阿尔科莱桥。

_**那可恨的桥。**_

_**那可爱的桥。**_ __

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写得很不好，逻辑太混乱了。我是想在短篇里融入多重故事，但是失败了。  
> 拿来当生贺实在不好意思。我对不起他，我爱他，却始终写不出他。他的伟大，他的平凡，他的崇高，他的卑鄙，他的温柔，他的冷血，我永远写不出来。  
> 无论如何，永远的小伍长生日快乐！


End file.
